User blog:VentusBDaPlayer/Battle B-Daman Characters Manga Directory
1 - Yamato Delgado Height: 140 cm Weight: 38.6 kg Birthday: 6th July (Date he was picked up) Blood Type: O Age: 11 He's the B-Daman enthusiast whose face looks like a steamed bun. That's our main boy! His body usually acts before his brain does, and he has the attention lifespan of a monkey... I personally hate people who are all-talk and no-action, so I admire characters like Yamato very much. I wish I could live like he does! Though I'm sure I would probably be a big nuisance to those around me, if I do... Additional info: Tommy (Male - 9 months old) 2 - Gray Michael Vincent Height: 156 cm Weight: 40 kg Birthday: 30th April Blood Type: AB Age: 12 The mysterious youth Gray! Is he friend or foe?! Although I'm the artist, there are certain things about him that I don't even know! But as of now, he's sort of narrating the story from 'the other side'. He's cool as a cucumber, has the sense of humour of a hungry wolf and a pain to get along with. But underneath that iron exterior, there is a heart of gold... He probably just finds it hard to show people that he is a caring guy! Mini Drawing: 3 - Bull Borgnine Height: 149 cm Weight: 48 kg Birthday: 29th January Blood Type: B Age: 12 A scary boy with a split personality. That's how he is! I wonder how he turned out like that? Mini Drawing: 4 - Mie Delgado Height: 164 cm Weight: 43 kg Birthday: 8th August Blood Type: O Age: 23 Yamato's foster mother. A daring and hearty young mother, with an optimistic outlook on life. Hates wishy-washy people. Yamato takes after her character - afer all, he was raised by her! She's a bit of an air-head sometimes, so that got passed on to Yamato as well. Although... why is it that she speaks standard Japanese, while Yamato has a Kansai accent? Nobody knows. Mini Drawing: 5 - Terry McScotty Height: 130 cm Weight: 29.3 kg Birthday: 6th June Blood Type: O Age: 10 A boy even younger and smaller thank Yamato. Speaks with a slight lisp. He is a ninja who takes life too seriously. It's always interesting to try to get a rise out of over-serious characters like him... though to tell you the truth, I'm always being bullied, too. It's easy to predict what kind of reaction he exhibits to certain things, so Terry's frightfully simple to draw. In short, he's a simpleton through and through. Mini Drawing: Eiji Inuki Comments: See? 6 - Wen Yong Fa Height: 143 cm Weight: 39 kg Birthday: 7th May Blood Type: O Age: 12 7 - Li Yong Fa Height: 132 cm Weight: 30.2 kg Birthday: 3rd December Blood Type: A Age: 9 The only B-Dabattler siblings in this comic (for now). Since their B-damans look like dragons, I'll have to say they are somewhat Chinese. The older brother is a dolt, while the younger one is a composed guy. Hm? I seem to have seen this sibling-setting somewhere before... Oh yeah! My family is like that. My younger brother is always better in whatever we do... Mini Drawing: (Eiji Inuki replies to the Mini Drawing: Yup! Sorry about that...) 8 - Enjyu Height: 167 cm Weight: 45 kg Birthday: Unknown Blood Type: RH- A Age: 13 (Estimated) A cold-blooded leader who behaves like the personification of evil. He's quite a rebellious boy, but I think there must be a reason why he became the way he is. When I started drawing him, I could sort of see my own negative side manifesting inside him. Sometimes I think, 'Well, I'm actually quite a crappy guy, huh?' By the way, the name Enjyu is a real-life name, although the kanji (Chinese character) is written differently. 9 - Liena Height: 150 cm Weight: 38 kg Birthday: 30th April Blood Type: AB Age: 12 Gray's younger sister. They're twins, but somehow it doesn't seem to have that feel... Anyway, she loves her older brother and is very obliging and obedient. That's why Gray transforms into a mother hen in anything involving his sister... 'Liena' is actually the name of one of my friend's daughters. It was pretty tough to give this character a name, so I did it rather hastily, but the higher-ups gave me the approval via the phone a short while after I submitted it! 10 - Berkhart Height: 146 cm Weight: 35 kg Birthday: 29th January Blood Type: A Age: 12 I drew this guy because of a request I saw on some website. I was supposed to draw a 'serious looking older brother and his frivolous younger brothers', so... Mini Drawing: Brothers: Skulmeta, Nelson, Petraza, Nebus When I drew this, I never expected the manga to be adapted into an anime, so their names were all given rather randomly. I shall reflect upon myself... 11 - Cain McDonnell Height: 162 cm Weight: 45 kg Birthday: 26th February Blood Type: AB Age: 13 The mysterious youth, Cain. He is a goody-two-shoes when with other people, but underneath that facade is actually... Well, we'll find out just what kind of person he is as the story progresses. But when I started drawing him, I felt like I could see a bit of myself in him as well. Not that we look alike, but the fact that we both act like goody-two-shoes in front of others! Or maybe everybody is more or less like that too? Wahahaha!! Joe Tetsunosuke Height: 183 cm Weight: 82 kg Birthday: 9th August Blood Type: O Age: 18 Joe Tetsunosuke is a fellow disciple of Terry. I drew him according to the image of Nobunaga Oda (of course, I have never met Nobunaga Oda in the flesh before - I only based Joe on what I imagined Oda would be!). I'm the oldest son of the family, so I've always wanted to have an older brother to rely on when I was a child. By the way, I used the name of one of my old friends for this character. (Note: Nobunaga Oda (1534 - 1582) - the first individual to attempt to unify Japan at the end of the Warring States period. He was a powerful but ruthless ruler.) Assado Height: 127 cm Weight: 27 kg Birthday: 5th December Blood Type: A Age: 8 Assado uses the Accel Leon. I modelled him after the main lead of a certain musical show... Characters with personalities like his are a breeze to draw, so I had an easy time illustrating him. It must be nice to lead a life as simple as his... By the way, he's wearing a mascot costume, not animal fur... Mini Drawing: Sly Height: 175 cm Weight: 95 kg Birthday: 6th July Blood Type: AB Age: 18 (he looks older than he is) The lonely warrior, Sly. I came up with his name from the nickname of my favourite actor, Sylvester Stallone. I guess you'd probably have noticed it by now if you're familiar with him... Sly's character is based on the movie 'Rambo'. That's not his ID tag around his neck, but a Buddhist amulet. I would never want to experience what Sly has gone through before, but I wish I could be as strong as him! Joshua Height: 178 cm Weight: 64 kg Birthday: 1st December Blood Type: A Age: 16 Cain's butler and close friend. He's probably the nicest guy in this whole series - A man who always puts the interest of others ahead of his own. Joshua seems like a model-student type, but I'm sure he has his clumsy moments too. Mini Drawing: (And Eiji Inuki writes: I wished I could draw Joshua in this situation..) Biarce Height: 148 cm Weight: 34 kg Birthday: 6th June, at 6 AM Blood Type: AB Age: 11 If you're a fan of movies, you should be able to recognize that Biarce was modelled after Damien from the movie 'The Omen'. When he was still on the drawing board, we kept calling him 'Damien', too! Haja Height: 172 cm Weight: 60 kg Birthday: 1st March Blood Type: B Age: 15 User of Gill Scorpion. He is the founding member of Team Junk, so I made him as evil as I could. But somehow, the more I drew him, the cuter he became... Mini Drawing: (And Eiji Inuki says: ... Or not.) Gunnos Height: 132 cm Weight: 37 kg Birthday: 24th December Blood Type: AB Age: 9 The youngest member of Team Junk. His name was derived from the headquarters of the second line-up for a certain football club. If I had either him or Assado as my younger brother, the house would become really noisy. Aquras Height: 187 cm Weight: 78 kg Birthday: 3rd November Blood Type: A Age: 17 The strongest B-DaBattler in Team Junk. I derived his name off a small arms weapon. Initially, I designed him to have hair that is like the wings of a bird, but it would be hard to animate hair like that, so... I changed it to his current hairstyle. Kiba Height: 153 cm Weight: 43 kg Birthday: 11th April Blood Type: AB Age: 12 Wen's good friend. The concept of his machine was quite straightforward, so he was comparatively easy to design. When I first drew him, he was wearing things like protectors and stuff. It got annoying after a while, so he became what he looks like now. Jinbei Height: 180 cm Weight: 97 kg Birthday: 23rd October Blood Type: O Age: 16 A B-DaBattler who uses a shark-type machine. I did a lot of thinking on how to design a shark-like character. I thought of drawing someone who looked like Kevin Costner in the move 'Waterworld', but in the end, I settled for his current look. Thanks to him, though, I have a mountain of discarded designs on hand with me now. Armada Height: 204 cm Weight: 230 kg Birthday: 31th December Age: 97 Yamato's master. How in the world does he create B-Daman machines with those paws, anyway?! That would be the greatest unsolved mystery of this manga. By the way, he is named after the American title of a certain robot anime... The voice actor for Armada, Tadashi Miyazawa, is a very interesting person. Rai (Yamato's Father) Height: 152 cm Weight: 37 kg Birthday: 4th February Age: 35 (real age) I was wondering how I was going to round up this whole Legend Stone thing. Thank goodness I somehow managed to give it a proper ending. Sort of. Mei (Yamato's Mother) Height: 142 cm Weight: 32 kg Birthday: 16th September Age: 34 (real age) Girls seldom get to have a piece of the action in this manga, mostly because I suck at drawing them... But this girl HAS to be in the final arc, so I really had a hard time... Ababa Height: 103 cm Weight: 17 kg Birthday: 3rd January Age: 65 The ex-boss of the Shadow Alliance. He's currently living with Enjyu, taking care of him. Sorta like the good mother Enjyu never had... By the way, I adopted a kitten from Kazuko Sugiyama, the voice actress of Ababa in the anime, and the little fella is doing well at my house.. Category:Blog posts